Piña consiguió lo que quería comerse al pudin
by Marvell D Ixchel
Summary: Marco anda loco hasta por lo huesos por Sabo y una noche decide actuar ¿que pasará? Parejas Marco x Sabo crack of crack Insinuaciones a: Ace x Luffy Yaoi y no se que me fume XD


La Piña obtuvo lo que quería, comerse al pudín.

Ace y Sabo se habían unido a los piratas de Shirohige convirtiéndose después, Ace en el comandante de la segunda división y Sabo en su segundo al mando.

Ace se empeñó en salir a buscar Kurohige y Sabo lo apoyaba, su Oyaji resignado les dio el permiso de matarlo, pero antes de que partieran Ace se encontraba hablando con Marco su no cuñado.

-Marco ¿Por qué Oyaji no lo mando a matar antes?-pregunto molesto el pecoso-esa escora debió de morir hace tiempo (¡si eso es cierto! "fondo en llamas")

-Sabes cómo es Oyaji, ni aunque quisiera lo hubiera hecho-respondió tranquilo

En eso iba pasando Sabo a recoger el periódico y la piña le siguió con la mirada y se le quedo viendo la retaguarda.

Ace que estaba hablando con él, al ver que ni atención le prestaba y andaba encimado pensando cosas pervertidas. Le divirtió y molestó por partes iguales, aunque más le molestó.

-¡ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO COÑO!-gritó golpeando la mesa, tenía una gran vena en la frente y sus dientes eran colmillos.

-Ah que, qué Sabo llevará vestido el día de la boda-dijo saliendo de su ensoñación que incluía a Sabo con un bonito traje de novia y luego la noche de bodas en el que anduvo cantando un hermoso "Karaoke".

-¡TE HAS ADELANTADO MUCHOS AÑOS Y NI SIQUIERA TE LE HAS DECLARADO COMO DIOS MANDA!-le grito asombrado de la imaginación del Primer Comandante

-¿Qué? Se vería bonito y adorable con traje de novia-dijo de manera simple otra vez imaginando cosas pervertidas

-Enserio no puedo contigo-suspiro derrotado

-¿y qué me dices tú? No andabas susurrando un "Luffy" mientras te hacías una paja-le recriminó apuntándole con una cuchará de quien sabe donde

-Shhh, cállate que si Sabo se llega a enterar me la corta-se apresuró a taparle la boca mirando para todos lados.

Marco se quitó la mano de un manotazo, el pecoso se había perdido en sus pensamientos sonriendo de manera para nada santa mirando al horizonte, él también lo hizo.

¿Cuándo empezó a pensar cosas pervertidas para con el rubio? Quizás desde que se subió al barco, ¿Cuándo empezó esa relación con el pecoso de no cuñados? Cuando se cacharon haciéndose una paja pensando en sus amores.

¿Qué si el pecoso lo quiso matar? Si pero de alguna forma terminaron teniendo esa extraña relación de cómplices-no-cuñados pero sin llegar a nada más.

El pecoso andaba trasqueleado (*), babeado y loco hasta los huesos por su hermano pequeño y el andaba botando babas por su hermano rubio así que infieles no iban a ser.

Y hablando del rey de roma venía hacia ellos, pateó a Ace para que saliera de su ensoñación erótica y mirara al rubio menor.

-Ace ¿a qué horas nos vamos?-preguntó el rubio menor evitando mirar al rubio mayor cabeza de piña (no pude evitarlo XD-ínter-baka: ¿para cuándo el lemon?-yo: ya va no comas ansias que es mi primer lemon \\\\\\\ ¬\\\¬*-ínter-baka: muévelas) que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada aunque la piña no se diera cuenta (me pregunto qué pasará cuando lo haga consciente "derrame nasal masivo")

-Nos vamos mañana a primera hora tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo parándose de su asiento y pasándole el brazo por los hombros yéndose adentró del barco. Marco solo los vio alejarse sin decirles nada. Mirando muy entretenido el trasero del rubio, todavía se preguntaba como nadie se había dado cuenta, siendo el tan obvio.

Marco sintió un olor a quemado, bajo la mirada viendo que en unas servilletas, el pecoso le había dejado un mensaje.

-"Aprovecha, declárate y follatelo bien duro para que no venga conmigo mañana, quiero tener tiempo de "calidad" a solas con mi hermanito."-

-Quizás ya va siendo hora de que salga de la abstinencia, no lo eh hecho en un mes-susurro quemando la servilleta con sus flamas. En su mente había una imagen MUY subida de tono, imagen que cumpliría esa noche.

-No vas a poder sentarte en un mes de lo duro que te voy a dar S~a~b~o-río de forma escalofriante mientras se iba al mástil un rato a planear la noche de su vida, porque de hoy no pasaba.

En eso Sabo sintió un escalofrío, algo le decía que debía ser muy cuidadoso esa noche(o no caminaras en un mes XD)

Ace solo río, si todo salía bien iba a tener tiempo de "calidad" con su adorado ototo y dejaría de tener que escuchar las para NADA santas imaginaciones de Marco.

~En la noche~

Era costumbre de todos los miembros de la tripulación dormir con tapones en los oídos. ¿Por qué? Uno: Los ronquidos de "algunos" –el 78% de la población del Moby Dick- se escuchaban tan alto y fuerte que por culpa de ello algunos no dormían; Dos: Los ronquidos de su Oyaji se escuchaban hasta la china de lo alto y fuertes que eran; Tres: Nadie quería traumarse con los sonidos "sucios" que de vez en cuando hacían uno que otro miembro o dos juntos.

Por eso Marco sabía que nadie los iba a molestar y también sabía la rutina del pudín (a mis ojos Sabo es un sensual pudín *¬*) por eso y a sabiendas que Ace estaría en el décimo quinto sueño, no se levantaría ni por que estuvieran a mitad de un terremoto.

Se había ofrecido "voluntariamente" a hacer guardia esa noche, Sabo tenía la costumbre de levantarse a media noche a tomar agua o algo de aire antes de dormir. Él estaba en el mástil muy tranquilo… Mentira, andaba contando los segundos para que el mocoso apareciera para tirársele encima, él sabía que sus sentimientos eran mutuos –Ace se lo había confirmado hace tiempo-¿Qué porque no actuó? Quería confirmarlo él mismo. Y vaya que lo hiso.

Sabo se sonrojaba si estaba cerca-en el comedor pateaba "disimuladamente" a Ace y se le pegaba mucho- si lo miraba fijamente mucho tiempo-a los ojos de Marco, Sabo reaccionaba de lo más lindo-si le tocaba "disimuladamente" el trasero-si se le puede llamar disimulado apretarlo y luego reír traviesamente- o si cuando se resbalaba "accidentalmente"-Ace le ponía el pie- cuando le ayudaba a levantarlo o lo atajaba lo pegaba mucho a su cuerpo-haciendo que su miembro se roce con su pelvis u ombligo; Marco es más alto que el- meterse en la misma ducha-Sabo se bañaba en un dos por tres-ect, ect (Marco eres un pervertido o soy yo la pervertida o.O).

En fin, pudo comprobar que Sabo estaba enamorado de él y que andaba soltero y sin compromisos-se había encargado de que fuera así-así que podía hacer su siguiente estrategia y tener al rubio para sí solo hasta que el pecoso volviera-aun así lo seguiría haciendo-.

Y hablando del rey de roma, el rubio había salido del camarote que compartía con Ace y la segunda división con los tapones puestos, ya se escuchaban los ronquidos de su Oyaji y el 78% de la población del Moby Dick, andaba con una taza de café en mano. Se acercó hasta el mástil y se recargo en él.

Marco bajo utilizando su forma hibrida-andaba apurado y tenía flojera-y quedo enfrente del rubio menor.

A los ojos de Sabo, Marco se veía sexy en su forma hibrida (a los ojos de todas nene *¬*) pero la mirada que le dedico le dio mala espina. Esa mirada casi decía "te voy a comer pequeño pudín". Pero eran solo imaginaciones suyas ¿verdad?

Marco le hizo señas de que se quitará los tapones un momento. Sabo lo miró con una ceja arqueada, negó con la cabeza, él no quería escuchar los ronquidos de su Oyaji muchas gracias.

Marco solo se encogió de hombros como diciendo "luego no te quejes".

Lo cargo al estilo nupcial para después echárselo al hombro, activo su forma hibrida y emprendió vuelo hasta el mástil, al llegar lo bajo con cuidado y se sentó a su lado y le quito los tapones.

-¡Se puede saber en qué coño estabas pensando Marco!-se quejó Sabo le había dado un susto de muerte al hacer eso

-Ni que te hubiera soltado-rodo los ojos

-Me hiciste botar mi café-se quejó pucheroso

-Eres la única persona en el mundo que toma café a estas horas de la noche y puede dormir tranquilamente-

-Como sea ¿para qué me querías?-

Apenas termino de decir eso, Marco se posiciono encima de él. Haciendo que Sabo diera un respingo.

-¿Marco qu?-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Marco le había acallado dándole un beso profundo, continúo así hasta que le mordió el labio inferior para que abriera su boca al hacerlo Marco metió su lengua en su cavidad y la recorrió toda, enredaba y toqueteaba su lengua para que le siguiera el ritmo, al cabo de un rato Sabo lo hiso, iniciando así una guerra por el dominio, guerra que gano Marco.

-¿Marco que estás haciendo?-pregunto entrecortadamente Sabo

-¿yo? Nada solo voy a desvirginar a un lindo ángel-le dijo el oído, a Sabo se le subieron los colores a la cara estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Te ves de un hermoso así-le dijo ronroneando lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

-Mar…co espera ah un ah segundo ah-trataba de decir entre gemidos

-umm-parecía pensativo-no-dijo malicioso abriendo la camisa del rubio menor para luego quitársela

-espera-trato de detenerlo

-no me pidas que espere porque llevo bastante tiempo para reclamarte como mío, así que no esperes que lo haga-le dijo, Sabo se puso más rojo con sus palabras si eso es posible.

Marco lamió un pezón y jugueteaba con una mano el otro, haciendo que Sabo soltara jadeos y gemidos, con su mano libre bajo hasta los pantalones del menor, los desabrochó y bajo de manera lenta rozando intencionalmente su miembro por sobre la tela.

-vaya al parecer alguien está disfrutando esto-dijo palpando maliciosamente el miembro ajeno, le bajo el bóxer negro que llevaba puesto y empezó a masajear su miembro, haciendo que Sabo soltara gemidos y más gemidos que eran música para los oídos del mayor.

Aburrido de los pezones del menor, el mayor bajo lamiendo su torso lampiño dejando un camino de saliva y chupetones y volvió a subir hasta el cuello del menor donde mordisqueó y lamió a gusto, dejo un chupetón y una mordida en cada lado del cuello del menor, como diciendo "es mío no te le acerques".

Aburrido de su cuello bajo hasta el miembro del menor, quien al presentir lo que se venía busco de cerrar sus piernas, más el rubio se las dejo abiertas con sus manos.

-Ng, ah, ah, no lo ah, hagas-decía entre jadeos el rubio de ojos azules.

-si lo haré cariño-le dijo maliciosamente, se acercó y empezó lamer toda la extensión del miembro ajeno, después de un rato lo metió de lleno en su boca, haciendo que Sabo soltara un fuerte gemido, chupo y lamió hasta que Sabo se vino en un fuerte gemido dentro de su boca.

-vaya al parecer lo disfrutaste mucho-dijo relamiéndose los labios después de tragarse su esencia deshaciéndose de su camisa en el proceso. Sabo buscaba de regular su respiración y al mismo tiempo admiraba de manera detallada el torso bien trabajado del mayor, quien se veía increíblemente sexy.

-pero no es justo tú ya acabaste y yo todavía estoy duro mira-le dijo poniendo la mano del menor en su miembro notando este lo duro que estaba, el menor como en trance desabrocho el pantalón ajeno y lo bajo, se enderezó haciendo que Marco quedará recostado apoyándose en sus codos.

Sabo trago duro eso de ahí era grande y grueso no creía que cabría en su boca. Marco al ver la duda en los ojos azules contrarios, alargo una mano y acerco la cabeza contraria a su miembro.

-Lámelo-ordeno, orden que fue acatada, Sabo lamió toda la extensión del miembro ajeno, luego de un rato lo metió de lleno en su boca y empezó a chupar y lamer, Marco estaba a punto de llegar a la cúspide más no le dijo nada solo dejaba salir pequeños jadeos que daban a entender lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, al cabo de un rato acabo en la boca del menor que al no poder tragar todo dejó escapar grades cantidades por las comisuras de sus labios, esencia que bajaba desde su mentón hasta su pecho y se perdía entre sus piernas. Dándole a Marco una imagen sublime.

-Ves-le dijo tomándole del mentón y recostándolo en el piso-ahora podré devorarte a gusto-le dio un beso profundo y dirigió una mano a su pecho notando parte de su esencia, acarició tranquilo y sin prisa su pecho, delineando sus músculos marcados y trazando un camino imaginario arrancándole jadeos y gemidos al menor, que sentía su cuerpo volver a reaccionar, él mayor llevo su mano embardunada de su propia esencia a la entrada del menor, inclinándose para lamer su pecho, metió cuidadosamente un dedo más se sorprendió de lo fácil que fue meterlo, probo metiendo otro y también entro fácil, arqueó una ceja ligeramente molesto.

-¿Tú ya has hecho esto con alguien más?-pregunto celoso.

El menor negó con la cabeza tímidamente, sonrojado hasta la médula de la verdad de los hechos.

-¿Entonces porque entran así de fácil?-

-Porque me masturbo pensando en ti-susurro en tono casi inaudible desviando la mirada sonrojado hasta la medula, más Marco lo escucho y sonrió de manera maliciosa y malévola.

-Oh, Sabo no te conocía esas mañas, eres un chico malo-dijo maliciosamente el mayor negando con la cabeza relamiéndose los labios, una idea muy excitante en su cabeza-y ¿sabes lo que se le hacen a los niños malos?-le pregunto tomándolo del mentón.

Sabo negó con la cabeza figurándose algo pero Marco no lo haría ¿verdad? (niño pero que inocente U.U)

-Hay que castigarlos-le dijo con una sonrisa torcida y en sus ojos solo se podía ver lujuria pura. Acomodó al menor en su regazo dejando su trasero al aire, delineo su espalda con el dedo índice causándole algo más que cosquillas, hasta que llego hasta su trasero. A Sabo le recorrió un escalofrió figurándose que sería lo que haría el mayor.

Marco alzo la mano y la estrello fuertemente contra el trasero del menor, Sabo pego un grito ahogado, por muy sometido que estuviera siendo por el mayor el no dejaría que se saliera con la suya así de fácil.

-No gritas eh-dijo malicioso el mayor-mejor para mí-y volvió a repetir la acción de manera constante, los gritos ahogados de dolor del menor pronto se convirtieron en gritos de placer, sentía en su costilla la dureza del miembro ajeno, que lo restregaba contra su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Marco siguió por otro rato antes que Sabo se corriera por segunda vez esa noche.

-Parece que lo disfrutaste eres un lascivo-dijo acomodando al menor en el piso y cubriendo su mano con la esencia ajena-tendré que hacerte disfrutar más y más hasta que grites por más mi cielito-dijo maliciosamente lamiendo su mano, se posicionó encima de él y puso sus piernas en sus hombros y entro de una solo estocada dentro de él.

-¡Ah!-grito del dolor casi sintió como se partía en dos-Eres un animal-se quejó entrecortadamente el menor.

-Te lo dije cariño, te iba a castigar por portarte mal, además sé que lo disfrutas-le dijo lamiendo y mordisqueándole un pezón para buscar relajarlo. Después de unos minutos el menor movió sus caderas indicándole al mayor que podía moverse. Marco empezó con un vaivén lento pero con el pasar de los minutos agarro fuerza y velocidad.

Marco envestía el cuerpo del menor con fuerza y con velocidad garrafales, sus movimientos estaban llevando a la locura al de ojos azules.

-¡ah, ah, Marco ah, ahí, ahí, ah, ng!-exclamo cuando el mayor había dado en un punto en su interior que lo hizo ver estrellas.

-oh, conque aquí es-dijo jadeando, dándole más veces en la próstata del menor.

-¡ah, ah, ahh, ahh, ah, ah, ah, ng, ah!-gemía descontrolado el menor, Marco empezó a masturbarlo aumentando la excitación en su cuerpo-Mar, ah, ah, ah, ah, Marco, ah, más, ah, más-trataba de decir entrecortado.

-No te escucho cariño, si no lo dices alto y claro no sé qué hacer-si Marco era un maldito sádico pero aun así lo amaba.

-¡Marco, dame más rápido y duro coño!-ordeno molesto.

-Tus deseos son ordenes-Marco aumento la velocidad y fuerza en sus envestidas dando en el punto G del menor siempre.

-¡Mar, ah, ah, Marco, ah, ah, me vengo!-le dijo entrecortadamente.

-Yo también me vengo-dijo aumentando la velocidad si eso es posible, bajo las piernas del menor de sus hombros y lo enderezo quedando Sabo sentado en su regazo, de esa forma llegaba más profundo, después de un rato el menor se corrió entre sus vientres manchando ligeramente el suelo, arrastrando al mayor consigo quien al sentir lo apretado de la entrada, se corrió dentro de él.

Marco salió cuidadosamente del interior del menor, al hacerlo lo recostó con cuidado en el suelo del mástil, después de hacerlo de recostó a su lado abrazándole por la cintura y apegándole a su cuerpo, tapándolos a ambos con la manta que siempre traía cuando hacía guardia.

-Ha sido lo mejor que eh hecho en mi vida-le susurro apretándole más contra su cuerpo de forma cariñosa

-Yo también lo creo, aunque ahora no podré sentarme ni caminar por una semana-se quejó haciendo un puchero, adorable a los ojos de la piña. Quien pegó una carcajada, recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el pecho. Pero cuando se calmó frunció el ceño.

-¿Una semana?-gruño molestó la piña

-¿Por qué tan molesto?-

-Yo me había propuesto dejarte inválido por un mes-se quejó pucheroso

-Oye, que el que sufre la consecuencias en su cuerpo soy YO no tú-le dijo levantándose dispuesto a correr a su habitación quería caminar muchas gracias.

-Pues mi amado cielito yo ya estoy duro de solo recordar lo bien que se siente dentro tuyo-le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda, restregándole su erección en su trasero sin pudor alguno-además compláceme, yo no eh tenido sexo en un mes porque mi conciencia me andaba matando de que te estaba siendo infiel-le dijo burlón y suplicante en su oído, mientras sus manos descendían por su torso de manera suave, llevó una mano a sus pezones y empezó a masajearlo y pellizcarlo, mientras que la otra empezó a masajear su miembro, restregándole siempre su erección.

-Mar, ah, ah, Marco, ng, para, ah, mm, yo no, ahh, quiero, ahh, ng, y, ahh, de, ng, que, ah, ahh, hablas, ahh, ah, ng, ah ahh-buscó de decir el menor, intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero era inútil Marco lo tenía bien agarrado.

-Mira que eres mentiroso y rebelde, quizás deba domarte-dijo malicioso el mayor dándole la vuelta y dándole un beso profundo, dominante y salvaje, Sabo sin poder evitarlo correspondió apenas el beso, Marco buscaba de dominarlo y lo estaba haciendo de una forma placentera, el pobre sentía sus piernas de gelatina, sino fuera porque Marco lo tenía agarrado por la cintura hace mucho que habría caído al suelo.

Cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva unía sus bocas, Sabo dejo salir un suspiro anhelante, se pegó al cuerpo caliente del mayor volviendo a notar la dureza entre sus piernas, quien lo apegó más a su cuerpo abrazándolo por la cintura, esta vez fue Sabo quien inició el beso enredando sus brazos en el cuello ajeno, enredaban e intercaviaban salivas, duraron un par de minutos así hasta que el puto aire mata pasiones hizo acto de presencia.

Marco se separó de Sabo y se alejó de su cuerpo a regañadientes, tenía una idea que de resultar tendría al menor para sí sumiso y dócil toda la noche y quizás toda la vida.

Se sentó en el borde del nido de pájaro (*) y abrió las piernas mientras que llamaba a Sabo con el dedo. Cabe destacar que a Sabo la imagen le hizo agua la boca pero es que se veía condenadamente ¡sexy!

Sabo se acercó y Marco lo obligo a sentarse a horcadas en su regazo. Sabo quedo con las piernas fuera y abrazándose al cuello de Marco para no caerse y Marco lo tenía agarrado de la cintura.

-Sabes, Sabo como ya te eh dicho yo no eh tenido sexo en un mes ¿sabes lo que es eso?-le dijo al oído con voz ronca y sensual mandándole un escalofrío placentero al cuerpo del menor-y siempre, todas las noches tenía sueños muy subidos de tono contigo y aunque me buscara a alguien ninguno me satisfacía, y de paso tenía a mi maldita conciencia con voz de Izo jodiéndome con que te estaba siendo infiel, a pesar de que no somos nada, pase un infierno y para rematarla te tenía al alcance de mi mano-le reprocho burlón lamiéndole el lóbulo y apretando su culo-así que hazte responsable por enamorarme y compláceme S~a~b~o-le mordisqueó el lóbulo y le metió dos dedos en su entrada, haciendo que Sabo gimiera fuerte-sabes me gusta bastante tu culo es bonito y apetecible, siempre me quedó viéndolo y que ahora puedo ultrajarlo a gusto, me pone como no tienes idea-le dijo empezando a lamer y chupar su cuello, arrancándole gemidos y jadeos al menor que estaba volviendo a reaccionar, Marco le dio un beso profundo, era salvaje y dominante haciendo estragos en el cuerpo ajeno.

 _ **-"solo un poco más y estará en mis brazos para siempre sin dudarlo"-**_ pensó Marco terminando el beso

-Marco-suspiro abriendo sus ojos los cuales había cerrado sin darse cuenta. Marco agarró una mano del menor y la llevó a su pecho justa sobre su corazón el cual latía desbocado.

-¿lo sientes? Es mi corazón latiendo por ti y solo por ti, te lo entrego, te entregó todo mi cuerpo y alma, si a cambio tú me entregas tu alma y corazón también-le dijo sobre sus labios, quería que el menor le dijera que sí y amarlo de por vida

-Si-susurro-te entrego mi alma y corazón soy tuyo-le dijo besándolo

-No sabes cuánto te amo-le dijo después del beso, juntando sus frentes

-Yo también te amo-le volvió a dar otro beso- pero me sorprende que a pesar de todo no hayas sacado tus dedos de mi-le miro con reproche, no porque le incomodara se sentía bien, sino que no se haya movido, movió sus caderas buscando contacto.

-Que te puedo decir me gusta tu culo y si quieres algo más te lo daré-le dijo con picardía, sacando sus dedos y metiendo en vez su miembro ya duro erecto.

-ahh-gimió Sabo al sentirse lleno de nuevo.

-gimes como puta barata, pero eres MI puta-gruño posesivo, loco del placer, empezando a moverse, más no era suficiente, tenía el vacío en la espalda cosa que le dificultaba el moverse, se levantó con Sabo a cuestas quien enredó su piernas en su cintura y lo pego contra el mástil, empezando a moverse de manera salvaje y sin contemplaciones dándole en el punto G siempre.

-ahh, ah, ng, ahhhhhh, ah, ahh, ng, ah, ahhh-gemía descontrolado el menor con un fino hilo de saliva escurriéndole por las comisuras de su boca-Mar, ahh, ahhh, ng, Marco, ah, ah, dame, ahh, más, ahh, más duro, mmm, ah, mmm-pidió besándolo con salvajismo, Marco no respondió solo salió de él ganando un gruñido de molestia por parte del ojiazul quien lo miró molesto.

-Ponte en cuatro-le ordeno con la voz ronca y excitada, no pensaba no nada, solo estaba preso del placer, Sabo obedeció y se puso en cuatro, dándole a Marco una vista sublime de su trasero, se arrodilló y con sus manos abrió sus nalgas y dejaba su pecho pegado al suelo y las caderas bien levantas y entro de una sola estocada, lo embistió de manera salvaje sin contemplaciones, Sabo gemía descontrolado, y Marco dejaba morir sus roncos gemidos en su oreja mientras lo masturbaba.

-Me, ah, ah, ng, ah, mmm, ahh, vengo-avisó Sabo

-Yo también, ah-

-AHHHHHHH-acabaron en un gemido unisonó

Buscaban de regular sus erradicas respiraciones, Marco salió con cuidado del cuerpo de Sabo y se tumbó a su lado.

-Te amo-le susurro en el oído mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo

-Yo también te amo pero me duele todo el cuerpo-se quejó pucheroso a lo que Marco pegó una carcajada, Sabo lo miró molesto

-Lo siento, lo siento solo que yo creo que no podrás ni caminar ni sentarte en un mes de lo duro que te di-dijo tranquilo acariciándole la espalda con ternura.

-Baka, tendrás que cargarme y velar por mí este mes-le dijo acurrucándose más al cuerpo del mayor quedando recargado en su pecho.

-Ok-fue lo único que dijo antes de caer dormido junto al menor.

~Al día siguiente~

-Y por eso Sabo no podrá venir conmigo como estaba estimado Oyaji-decía con falso pesar él sexy pecoso (seamos honestas lo es *¬*)

El hombre mayor solo lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Estás seguro que no tuviste nada que ver en esto?-pregunto

-¿Yo? Como creé Oyaji, como colaboraría para que dejaran inválido a mi hermano por un mes, además que sacaría yo de eso-dijo inocente el pecoso

-La pregunta sería que no sacarías de eso-dijo divertido Vista.

-Quien dijo Vista viejo estreñido sal de la poseta-gruño el pecoso

-Nunca me espere que Marco tuviera sentimientos tan fuertes por Sabo, por eso andaba tan pegado a él-dijo Izo con una mano en su cachete

-¿Y tú como te diste cuenta de la situación?-pregunto Haruta arqueando una ceja

-Me desperté en la madrugada y tenía ganas de ir al baño así que salí del camarote directo al baño, pero vi movimiento raro en el mástil y cuando vi bien los vi en plena faena y ahí supe que Sabo no podría acompañarme, además Marco no me dejaría llevármelo-explico, el 90% era verdad, él iba al baño era a hacerse una paja, porque se levantó con la carpa echa en sus pantalones y sabía que andaban en plena faena por que vio la taza favorita de su rubio hermano en el piso.

-oh-

-Como sea yo ya me voy, si pregunta por mí, ya me fui, y díganle que le daré sus saludos a nuestro hermano pequeño-dijo agarrando sus cosas y saltando a su "simple balsa" y yéndose en busca de venganza y porque no admitirlo en busca de sexo desenfrenado con su adorado hermanito.

~En el mástil~

-Ustedes dos estaban confabulados verdad-le miró Sabo arqueando una ceja

-Nah, como crees cariño mio-se hizo el inocente la piña.

-mm, no te creo-dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Créeme o no yo lo que sé es que quiero repetir lo de anoche-dijo traviesamente enterrando su cabeza entre su cuello, empezando a mordisquearlo y lamerlo.

-Marco, no están todos aquí-se quejó buscando de apartarlo.

-Y eso a mí qué, si no les gusta se joden-respondió empezando a juguetear con el cuerpo del menor.

Ese día todo Moby Dick tuvo que ponerse tapones para evitar traumarse, menos las mujeres e Izo que buscaban de grabar el momento con hilitos de sangre bajando por sus narices y su Oyaji riendo feliz de la vida, mientras que en el mar Ace tenía una fantasía erótica con su adorado ototo donde le daba duro contra el muro y Luffy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, soltando su pedazo de carne en el proceso y asombrando a toda su tripulación por el hecho.

¿Fin?

(Yo: No puedo creer que yo haya escrito esto O/O-ínter-baka: No te preocupes lo hiciste bien creo-yo: Ahora que lo pienso creo que desarrollé más la segunda ronda que la primera-ínter-baka: Quizás te llegó la inspiración de repente-yo: Nah, estaba leyendo un lemon de Ace x Luffy cuando lo estaba haciendo y luego me vi un doujinshi con lemon Law x Luffy, luego me encontré uno bien bello~ de Zoro x Luffy y otro Ace x Luffy x Sabo y me vi uno que casi me hace recordar la muerte de Ace pero me mantuve fuerte cual macha(¿) de Sabo x Luffy y la cereza del pastel me conseguí un lemon bien bello de…tatatatan MARCO X SABO puedo morir feliz :D como sea se aceptan tomatazos, comentarios constructivos no sean muy mal s que soy muy sensible U.U T.T

Si a alguien le interesa de qué fic estoy hablando aquí le dejo la lista:

Feliz año nuevo –Ace x Luffy lemon-

My Doctor o algo así no me acuerdo bien el nombre-Doujinshi Law x Luffy lemon bien fuerte-

Chocolate Kiss-Zoro x Luffy-

Hermanos Mayores-Ace x Luffy x Sabo lemon bien Hard y consecutivo-

Mientras te quito la ropa-Sabo x Luffy-

Cuentos Infantiles/Caperuzo azul-Marco x Sabo)


End file.
